Zeldapedia:Polls
Rules for suggesting a poll # Polls should not have any more than eight voting options; this makes them easier to archive. # For larger polls, break the poll into two polls and suggest both. If both polls are supported, however, they will not appear on the main page consecutively or simultaneously. # Be creative! How to suggest a poll To suggest a poll to be placed on the main page, simply place the following code under the Poll suggestions header and replace the appropriate information. QUESTION OPTION1 OPTION2 OPTION3 OPTION4 OPTION5 OPTION6 OPTION7 OPTION8 Users will then vote on it. If a majority of users favor it, it will be placed in the Poll Queue. Poll suggestions Which is the best method of transportation? Which is the best method of transportation? Flying Via Zeffa Horseback Running Sailboat Steamboat Train Teleporting Via Whistle Teleporting Via Twilight Portals : :Seems good enough.—'Triforce' 14 05:07, January 21, 2010 (UTC) : : YES --Birdman5589 (talk) 05:39, January 21, 2010 (UTC) : : Eh, better do this predictable one sooner rather than later only to get a clean slate. --AuronKaizer ''' 19:24, January 22, 2010 (UTC) : : Maybe. The Midna (talk) 23:02, January 25, 2010 (UTC) : : I dislike it, but there's not denying it's the most appropriate one we have at the moment. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 00:06, January 26, 2010 (UTC) : : Yeah.-- C2' / 20:40, January 30, 2010 (UTC) : : I don't like this, and as evidence from the newest suggestion, there are far better options out there. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:31, February 6, 2010 (UTC) : : We should have 'Warping via Ocarina' =P plus, it's rather boring. Iono, I just don't like it much --Starrs! :: : It would pass the cap, but that would also mean to include 'Warping via Wind Waker' which should just change all warping ones to 'Warp' which might be better or not... - 'McGillivray227' '(talk)' : : Good, but not great. Ray Talk 2 me 04:19, February 25, 2010 (UTC) : : Ok, I've seen better suggestions here and this no longer has the benefit of being the "best at the moment". Just doesn't feel right and I just don't generally like the category in question. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 23:36, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Seven Sages Which of the Seven Sages is the best? Princess Zelda Rauru Saria Darunia Princess Ruto Impa Nabooru : : Yeah, I like this poll. Zeldafreak09 (talk) : : This is actually a good, serious poll. --'''DekuStick '' '' : : Yeah this is good. We may just want to make it "six sages" though for two reasons. A) Zelda is kind of a spoiler. B) she is likely more popular as she appears in more games. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:29, February 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah I was thinking about that, but I thought I'd include it for now anyway. We'll see what everyone else has to say.—'Triforce' 14 01:33, February 6, 2010 (UTC) : : I'm not sure. Because I like this poll, but on the other hand, this spoils a whole bunch. Bc if there's someone who hasn't beaten the game all the way, then they'd see the poll and be like "OMG Impa's a sage?!?!1?! ...awwww, now it's spoiled..." On the other hand, OoT is arguably one of the most popular games in the series, so by some logic you might be able to say that anyone who cares enough about Zelda to come to Zeldapedia is going to have played OoT. Maybe, maybe not. idk. —[[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] 02:05, February 6, 2010 (UTC) ::"arguably one of the most popular"? You mean arguably the most popular. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 02:08, February 6, 2010 (UTC) : : I was going to support this originally, but I agree with Lisa. For the few people who have not completed OoT, it would produce spoilers, especially since every sage except Rauru and Nabooru is met near the beginning of the game. As for OoT being arguable the most popular...well, in the scope of the whole world yes, but for some reason Zeldapedia tends to attract quite a lot of people who think MM is the best. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 03:01, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :Well we really need to come up with one more good poll, so feel free to suggest one.—'Triforce' 14 03:32, February 6, 2010 (UTC) : : Although it is the best one so far, it does spoil the game for those who have not completed it and I don't think that the main page should include spoilers. - McGillivray227 (talk) : : Maybe once we run out of better poll subjects. --AuronKaizer ' 11:53, February 6, 2010 (UTC) : : Too much of a spoiler. The final boss poll was also a spoiler and this one is pretty good, but still too much of a spoiler in my opinion. The Midna (talk) 19:17, February 13, 2010 (UTC) : : Good poll. Don't know what to say, here, otherwise... Ray Talk 2 me 04:19, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Best Lokomo Who is the best Lokomo? Anjean Carben Embrose Gage Rael Steem : : Now THIS is actually SPECIFIC. --'DekuStick '' '' : : Although this is unique, it spoils the ending that Byrne is Lokomo, and is not that creative to me. - McGillivray227 (talk) : : I was going to support it until McGillivray edit conflicted me. I agree, spoilers in polls are not cool. --AuronKaizer ' 21:56, February 8, 2010 (UTC) : : We could just remove Byrne from the poll. Simple solution 4TW --'DekuStick '' '' : : Steem... Steem... S T E A M.. I got it! Extreme! Extreme rhymes with Steem! But seriously, this is a good poll, specific, creative... If only I could make one of these! EDIT: Wow... I really need to remember to sign!--Hylianhero777 (talk) 15:41, February 8, 2010 (UTC) : : It's pretty good, but considering not all of them show that much personality, it seems to me that it would be hard for some people to actually choose one an most would just gravitate toward the one that actually interacts with you in a significant way, Anjean. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 23:55, February 8, 2010 (UTC) : : Spoiler—'Triforce' 14 23:07, February 12, 2010 (UTC) : : Like Triforce said: spoiler. The Midna (talk) 19:17, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :: : How is that a spoiler? Ray Talk 2 me 04:19, February 25, 2010 (UTC) ::: :It says the name of all of the Lokomos, which is basically as much of a spoiler as the Sages one. The 21:24, February 25, 2010 (UTC) : : Kinda boring. Ray Talk 2 me 04:19, February 25, 2010 (UTC) : : But how can you forget the most EPIC Lokomo of all. Just because Byrne doesn't have the little wagon to ride in, doesn't mean he isn't one. In fact, he is a Lokomo. But of the Lokomo given, I vote Gage, because (even though I pull this theory out of my arse), he may have some connection with the Kokiri. ~Pgans 23:52, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :: : But how can you not read the above comments about removing him from the poll because it's a spoiler? --''Sincerely'' Haru Mclean Namikaze Kana: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn Healing Item Which is your favorite recovery item? Heart Potion Fairy Chu Jelly Lon Lon Milk Apple Soup Bee Larva : : If this has been done before feel free to give me a swift kick in the rear. Docter Ted : : I'm pretty sure it hasn't. I like it, but not that much... - McGillivray227 17:25, March 19, 2010 (UTC) : : I'm leaning toward supporting it; but the Apple, Soup, and Bee Larva probably won't get many votes; while the Heart, Potion, Fairy, and Lon Lon Milk would probably get the most. The ™ 19:13, March 19, 2010 (UTC) : : It's not bad, but I'm not interested. --AuronKaizer ''' 19:39, March 19, 2010 (UTC) 2-D Zelda Game What is your favorite 2-D Zelda game? The Legend of Zelda Zelda II: The Adventure of Link The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords The Legend of Zelda: Minish Cap : : Although one is missing, it still is a great poll. The missing one is Four Swords Adventures, by the way... - McGillivray227 19:19, March 19, 2010 (UTC) : : Props to the dimensions of two! --AuronKaizer ''' 19:37, March 19, 2010 (UTC) : : Mmmmmm 2D!!! --Birdman5589 (talk) 16:18, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Oot Girls Who's your favorite girl from Oot? Princess Zelda Malon Saria Princess Ruto Nabouru : : Not that very unique, and I can see at least 2 more to reach the cap... - McGillivray227 01:12, April 9, 2010 (UTC) : : Wow... no. just no. Also, isn't it supposed to be WHO is YOUR favorite girl form OCARINA OF TIME?! I mean, make the poll look somewhat professional next time.--Hylianhero777 (talk) 21:04, April 9, 2010 (UTC) : : There should be Navi and Impa at least, also, spell Nabooru right. -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 21:25, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Category:Polls